1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control lever for an ice/water dispenser disposed in a refrigerator door and, more particularly, to such a control having a three piece construction to improve the aesthetics thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerator/freezers are known to include external ice/water dispensers disposed in a recess in the door of the freezer compartment. Such ice/water dispensers typically include one or more control levers, each having a saddle portion that is pressed by a glass or the like to actuate the ice/water dispenser. Known control levers typically have a saddle portion with a two piece construction including a saddle integrally formed with the lever and a cushioning pad secured to the saddle. The lever itself is typically metallic in color with the saddle having masked off painted areas or the like to improve the appearance thereof. The masking process used to color the saddle portion of the lever however is costly and cumbersome.